Free
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: Amy lives a simple life... until the Ultimate Life Form shows up at her front door. ShadAmy, oneshot. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


The sky burned gray. Clouds showed no lines, giving the appearance of a singular mass. West Metropolis was silent, giving off a deathly aura. Its residents slept soundly, yet their slumbers bore no dreams.

He walked down the street, black trench coat trailing along behind him and expecting no one to notice. He heard the sound of a sole violin flow from a window high on the building across from his position. The sound caressed his ears. The figure smirked. He always enjoyed violin music. He made his way to a garage door tucked away in a back alley. The number-pad displayed itself with an array of digits ranging from 1 to 9. The figure typed in a four number code: 1 9 9 2. Suddenly, to accompany the whirring of gears and the rumbling of a motor of sorts, the garage door rose to reveal a black, sleek, and disturbingly seductive chopper. He let his gloved finger ride the curves of the mechanical beast. Never had he seen it so beautiful in this form of light.

He then hopped on to the leather seat and placed the key into the ignition. A few roars blurted out from within the engine. The figure let go of the brake and darted out from the confines of the garage. He turned out of the alley and began making his way down the dead-empty street.

His name was Shadow The Hedgehog.

He had begun his escape.

But he also had one last stop to make…

…Somewhere Else In The City…

Amy Rose sat in the kitchen, alone and tired. She had just gotten off a most difficult shift at the local diner. She had just gotten out of her uniform and had put on a pair of green lounge pants and a black tank top when-

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Yeah, yeah, chill!" she cried, moving towards the apartment door in an annoyed fashion. "Cream, I hope it's not you."

"I assure you…" spoke a voice from beyond the door.

Amy opened it and stared at her guest with wide eyes.

"… it's not Cream."

Shadow stood before her, an arresting figure indeed.

"Ms. Rose." He spoke in a creepily calm tone.

"Shadow." She replied quietly.

"May I come in?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess."

The pink hedgehog was stunned by her visitor. She had never seen him up close. And now, the Ultimate Life Form was in her own home. An interesting night this was becoming.

"What brings you here?" she asked meekly.

Shadow picked up a picture frame containing a photograph. It was her high school graduation picture. She looked stunning.

"I come bearing an offer."

"Go on."

"I am currently escaping the city. I'm leaving tonight."

"And how does this relate to me?"

"I want you, Amy Rose, to come with me."

She was cut way off guard by the remark. Her mouth opened ever so slightly, but the words stayed inside her.

Shadow looked upon her, awaiting an answer.

"I… I don't know…" she muttered.

The black hedgehog said not a word. All that could be heard from him was careful, steady breathing.

Amy looked up into his eyes. Blood crimson. A most dangerous yet attractive shade of red, she had to admit.

"But why me?"

"I can't tell you At least not now, at least not here."

"Where would we go?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as it is far away from here."

Amy looked at the floor. "I already have a nice life setup here. I don't kn-"

She was cut off by Shadow who had slid over to her and now was standing over the young girl, towering and blocking out the light.

"You work as a waitress for minimum wage, your 'crush' rejects you everyday, and you're the butt of all your friend's jokes. Need I say more?" he growled.

Amy thought about it. His words were, unfortunately, true as they were. She knew Sonic rejected her every move. She knew she wasn't going anywhere thanks to her job at Uncle Chuck's diner. And most definitely knew that behind her back, all her friends had made a covert operation of insulting her behind her back.

She then made up her mind, thanks to Shadow's presenting of the facts.

"I'll go with you." She said weakly. "Just free me from this hell."

Shadow nodded and whispered "As you wish."

"And Don't bring anything." He grunted as he headed towards the door.

"What about my hammer?"

Shadow pondered for a brief two seconds then replied "Fine."

The two made their way out to the chopper.

"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle." said Amy.

"No one does." barked Shadow. "Get on."

The Ultimate Life Form ignited the cycle. Amy sat herself down on the passenger seat behind Shadow.

"Put your arms around me. Unless you want to fall off."

Amy obeyed, blushing as she followed the command.

Suddenly, the chopper sped off, straight down the boulevard.

The pink hedgehog watched as the world blurred and distorted within her vision.

She was leaving her whole life behind.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _maybe I can start a new life…_

Meanwhile, Shadow was having thoughts of his own.

_I have you now, my dear…_

His thoughts were then interrupted by a sound.

A whirring of propellers.

A blare of sirens.

"Dammit!" cried Shadow, executing a hairpin turn around a corner.

Amy's grip tightened around the driver as they survived the turn and began making their way towards the edge of the city.

"What's wrong?" shouted the pink hedgehog, obviously confused.

"G.U.N." was the reply.

A helicopter then reared its ugly head and opened fire.

Bullet trails followed the chopper wherever it went.

"BASTARDS! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" screamed Shadow.

Amy held on for dear life, not knowing just where all this was going.

Another hairpin, and the chopper was faced a blockade of war machines and brainwashed soldiers.

Shadow drove the acceleration to its farthest limits, gaining speed with every second as he darted towards the armed barrier at the end of the street

On the other side was freedom.

_This is it,_ thought Shadow.

The demon-esque driver and his frail cargo blasted through the barricade, knocking G.U.N. units left and right.

They had done it. The breakout was a success.

The chopper darted down the long, bleak stretch of road.

Finally, freedom had been achieved.

A new life had begun.

…Later that night…

Using a stick she had acquired, Amy poked the small fire, keeping its embers awake and making sure they did their job of projecting warmth and light.

Shadow rested his head against a tree, eyes closed, breathing steady and almost mechanical.

"So, I believe you own me an explanation." piped up the pink hedgehog.

"Hmm." grunted Shadow.

He opened his eyes slowly and aimed their lethal gaze towards her.

"Why did we get attacked?" she demanded.

"I had been confined to that city. It was basically my prison. I was merely breaking out. That's why G.U.N. attacked. They wanted to keep me there for eternity." he spoke in such a tone that wasn't quite whispering but not yet talking quietly.

"Why?"

"Because of my involvement with Eggman. I was considered dangerous."

"So they let you loose in West Metropolis?"

"Yup."

"Hmm… but why take me with you?"

Shadow's gaze wandered off to the moon, where its light reflected of his eyes in a most intriguing way.

"Because…"

"Because?" Amy was getting impatient, which was understandable given the chaos she had been through in the past few hours.

"Because I love you."

The pink hedgehog was speechless.

"You what?"

"I love you. There is something about you that doesn't apply to other females."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not sure."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "Then how the hell do you know it even exists?"

"I just know."

Her expression softened greatly. There was something about those words that made change how she saw this marauder. She then scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shadow was unaware of how to react to this sudden gesture.

"I… I think I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because you saved my life."

The black hedgehog did something quite expected following those words.

He kissed Amy, deeply and passionately, latching his arms around her and pulling the pink hedgehog in close.

Amy did her part nanoseconds afterwards, and when they pulled away, Shadow and Amy blushed uncontrollably.

"That was… uh…" Shadow was at a loss for words. He didn't expect it to happen this way.

Amy put her gloved finger up to his stuttering muzzle.

"It was just perfect." She whispered.

The black gave a tiny smile while the pink giggled.

"So, where are we off to tomorrow?" she asked.

"I dunno. Wherever our lives take us…" replied Shadow.

"That's good enough for me…" whispered Amy and she pulled the Ultimate Life Form in for another kiss.


End file.
